This invention relates to deployable munitions. In particular, this invention relates to a line charge of warheads for clearing mines and obstacles that includes novel structure to withstand severe deployment forces and to prevent damage to detonation components thereby assuring reliable and effective deployment of the warheads.
Anti-personnel obstacles and mines have been cleared from narrow passageways or lanes using a number of different explosive devices. One well-known device is the Bangalore Torpedo. The Bangalore Torpedo is not without its disadvantages, however. Generally speaking, although it is claimed to be portable, it is heavy and bulky. For example, to clear a 45-meter path, the users must handle a 530-pound weapon system. But, a further consequence of using the Bangalore Torpedo is that it exposes several members of the firing team to enemy fire for extended periods as it is being emplaced. Another line charge system currently in inventory is not even man-portable since it will weigh more than 2500 pounds. Still other demolition systems are available, but they too, for one reason or another, are inadequate or unacceptable for many breaching operations. In particular, many contemporary systems for breaching obstacles with explosives have a tendency to tear-apart or malfunction during deployment, to be inadequate for thorough demolitions, and to create elevated risks of explosive mishaps to undesirable and unacceptable levels.
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept, a need has been recognized in the state of the art for a lightweight and readily deployable line charge that is reliably deployed to clear a lane through antipersonnel mines and wire obstacles for assault breaching operations.